Epic Rider Rap Battles
by TheRiderBro
Summary: The Riders are locked in a rap brawl hosted by Ichigo and Nigo. Who will win?
1. Gaim vs Decade

**GAIM VS DECADE!**

**BEGIN!**

**Decade:**

I'm gonna pass through you like you're Narutaki,

Winning for you is something you will never see.

You henshin with fruits! Who even does that?

I'll kick your fruity face and make sure it goes splat!

I destroy worlds. And your's gonna be after I beat you.

Sorry! Did I scare you? Cause it looks like you took a poo!

Imma slip a card into my driver

Cause imma sell you a Dimension Kick. Will you be a buyer?

**Gaim:**

THIS IS MY STAGE NOW! SO GET UP AND OFF!

You can never do things without Yusuke! Even taking the ski loft!

Sure you reached a milestone well I got my own!

Oh, you'll diss me? Well I'll leave you're mind blown!

I might fight with fruits, but I'm a true warlord!

You're cards are too old they might as well be torn!

You'll serve Dimension Kicks? Well I have something even better!

I'm gonna serve you a Orange Squash! Hope you wrote yourself a suicide letter!

**Decade:**

Ok fine you got me there, Gaim.

But do you know an Arms you barely use? Try Pine.

I am serious. This will be your end.

So let's pass my dissing mic to my friend DiEnd!

**DiEnd:**

You have a treasure! Let me carry that for you.

Hold on, you only have useless stuff the size of glue.

I have a big service for you. Please enjoy it.

As I send all my Riotroopers after you. Don't worry and spit!

You're just an epic fail that Toei made.

You're so stupid, you killed your leader in your monster parade.

You're a failure just like your friend Mitsuzane.

No, never mind cause he wants to kill you cause you're always in his way.

**Ryugen: **

Just this once Kouta, I'll fight these creeps for you.

Cause these are just gonna die. Out of the blue.

I may be Kouta's enemy, but for us, the best plot twist ever.

You guys fight on your own. Never try ever.

Now Kouta, now that these guys look like rovers,

Just like now teaming up with you, There over.

**Me: So if you enjoyed this, Be sure to leave a review. Who won? Who's next? You decide! Kamen Rider does not belong to me! Neither do I own ERB GN**


	2. DiEnd vs Baron

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing my last battle! I've chosen the next one. DIEND is back** **due to request.**

**BARON vs DIEND**

**FIGHT!**

**DiEnd:**

Hey banana man! What's your form?

I'll piss you off cause I need to eat my corn.

I dissed your friend Kouta. Now it's your turn.

I'll leave you and your whole team burned.

You call yourself strong? You couldn't even defeat an Overlord!

Ah, probably should rewrite that one. Can't think of words that rhyme with lord...

But even though I failed on that one, I'll leave you destroyed and depressed.

Try to rhyme! There's not any time left.

**Baron:**

IT'S BARON NOT BANANA MAN! At least you have guts!

The only thing you care about is sneaking behind butts!

You can't diss Kouta, hell not even me!

Destroyed in front of Tsukasa that's what you'll be!

Today is you last day, so you better be ready!

Stop being a pussy and acting so petty!

But if you call me a pussy, here's what I'll say,

STOP USING YOUR INVISI CARD TO FLY AWAY!

**DiEnd: **

I only use it to steal, not go away.

You're trying to diss me? You'll pay!

I'll use my Ganbaride cards to finish you off!

You think you can beat me? (scoff scoff)

**Baron:**

You're a failure like Decade,

Leave me alone and go away!

Team Baron will dance you off the stage,

Look who's in my retard page!

.


	3. Den-O vs V3

p style="text-align: center;"strongEPIC RIDER RAP BATTLES!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDEN-O VS V3!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBEGIN!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDen-O (Momo): /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ore Sanjou! I beat you at a climax!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"You might be cooler, but do you have a sword, gun, rod, and axe?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Don't worry, I'll keep it clean! For the children./p  
p style="text-align: left;"While you and the other Showa Rider almost blew up our fusion!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"V3? Just like ToQ 3 said, Not just 3?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When I'm done with you, you'll be like the tortured and deceased!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"You're just like Kai! You won't shut the heck up!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"For you if you wanna beat me? You need luck!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongV3:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Really! Momotarous? That's a very stupid name!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Im one of the legend 3 riders, but you act like this is game!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"You use your little friend Ryotarou like a puppet you worm!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Just saying, he's better than you in Liner Form! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Take your stupid train and go ride away!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"But don't worry, you will die today!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDen-O Belt:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMomo, Ura, Kin, Ryu. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongRyutarous:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pile on!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDen-O Belt:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongClimax Form/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongUra:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"May I reel you in?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongKin:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Or make you cry?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongRyu:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Can't hear ya!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"We'll punch down this loser and just like OOO SEIYA!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMomo: /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Im coming at ya!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongKin:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Better be scared!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongRyu:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Knock you down like Kai!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMomo, Ura, Kin, Ryu:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cause you're rapping against the almighty Kamen Rider Den- O!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongV3:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Im tired of this! Ready your fists,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"For the Legendary 3 Riders!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIchigo:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"You call us scardycats? Ryotarou doesn't even like spiders!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"You should go to your pudding and give it a last lick because,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongNigo:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"RIDER TRIPLE KICK!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongGN!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
